Rough time a head
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin see Bilbo throw up every morning for the last week and he wants to know what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was sick, that what Thorin thought when he saw the Halfling double over and throwing up in the bushes, it was the first morning he seen him do this it was early in the morning all the Dwarves were still in a deep sleep the sun barely started to rise when he heard the sounds of something throwing up. Turning over Thorin open his eyes and watched as the curly blonde Hobbit throws up what little he has in his stomach, after a few minutes Bilbo stood up and used a small cup of waters he had with him to wash his mouth out before picking up a pouch and started to eat something from it.

For the rest of the day Bilbo was quiet and looked tried but still kept up with the Dwarves and ate more than his body wait in food but he thought that was because Dwarves are greedy people and stuffed themselves with food before thinking of others. But once again the Dwarf king woke up early in the morning to see Bilbo throwing up in the bushes, this went on for weeks Thorin would wake up early to catches the poor Hobbit throwing up and finely he couldn't stand seeing him ill any longer.

They were resting up in another cave from the rain, Bilbo was normally sleep between Kili and Fili Thorin didn't know whether it was because Fili and Kili feel like they need to protect the Halfling or because Bilbo felt safer with them. Once the others were sat around eating Thorin stood up "Bilbo a word?" Bilbo stood up handing his bowl to Kili and smiled at him

"Share with your brother." He told him as the dark hair Dwarf tucked into the bowl. He walked over to where Thorin stood by the cave opening and watched Bilbo sort of waddle over to him making the Dwarf raise an eye brow "What is it Thorin?" Bilbo asked

"Are you unwell Halfling?" Bilbo blinked at him and tilted his head

"No, I am well as a Hobbit can be." He said, Thorin shook his head

"For the last week Bilbo I've seen you throw up every morning before every on wakes." Bilbo was still now as he watched the Dwarf king, Bilbo moved his hands to his stomach where Thorin only just started to notice a small swell of the Hobbit's stomach

"I'm not unwell Thorin, this is normal for a Hobbit in the early stages of pregnancy."

It was now Thorin's turn to freeze as he looked at the mop of golden curls and those bright innocent blue eyes that are now tainted with darkness "Rivendell, you had some elven wine." Bilbo tells him, Thorin rubbed the back of his head before he reached out and placed his hand on Bilbo's stomach

"You could have said something?" Thorin whispered

"I didn't want to hinder your quest Thorin." The Dwarf groaned as he rubbed his face, he had been hard on the Hobbit treated him so poorly since Bilbo joined them on their quest that he hated himself once he started to feel for the Halfling

"Bilbo you not a hinder us, I'm sorry if it made unwilling to come and tell me about our child." Bilbo sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at Thorin

"I will be soon Thorin that's the problem." Bilbo tells him as he walks back towards Kili and Fili Thorin let's himself wonder if his two nephews knows about his heir.

The news was shocking and refused to sink in and very now and then Thorin was snapping at Bilbo and then he is apologising to him the next moment. When they came a cross Beorn the man looked massive to both Bilbo and Dwarves. Beorn looked once look at Bilbo from the table and moved the Dwarves a side and placed Bilbo on the seat and handed him a large bowl of food, one of the Dwarf move to take something off Bilbo filled plate only to get a slap on his hand dropping the bread roll "This is for the Hobbit carrying live not for greedy Dwarves." He growled the Dwarves looked like they are ready to kill him, Bilbo watched the standoff before he took a bite of his food

"Ummm this wonderful Beorn thank you." Everyone seem to relax a bit more leaving Gandalf to chuckle as Bilbo stuffed his face

"Thank you little Hobbit."

To say the man hated Dwarves was an understatement, he really didn't like them but because the Dwarves hated the Orc's Beorn found he could handle them, he had no problem with Bilbo or Gandalf and made sure that Bilbo was more than comfortable for the sort time they are their it was only when the said Mirkwood did the bear-man get upset "You can't take him into the woods, there is dark creatures in there that would love nothing more than Dwarf and pregnant Hobbit for their meal."

"We don't have a choice Beorn we must pass though Mirkwood if we wish to reach the mountain in time."

"He will end up getting hurt." He said as he offered them his ponies.

Get though Mirkwood was not a walk in the park it was like walk though hell's park, the giant spiders had tried to kill them and then they were locked up by the elves and Thorin was not helping any matters by pissing off said king of elves and then once poor Bilbo freed them it become a barrel ride of hell Bilbo wondered how he was still pregnant with the stress being put on him.

Bard had come along and took them into his home hiding them but that was the least of Bilbo's worries, Bard notice Bilbo was pregnant and walked over to the Halfling handing him a hot cup of tea "Here." Bilbo smiled as he sat down on a chair and smile at the warmth coming from the cup

"Thank you sir." Kili had moved over to Bilbo and put a towel around his shoulders trying to dry and warm him off

"How far along are you?" Bard asked, Bilbo sipped his tea and looked up at him

"I'm in my last two weeks." He said Kili stiffen as he looked down at Bilbo

"Your not are you?" The dark hair dwarf asked

"I'm afraid I am." He whispered, Bard didn't look to happy as he looked at the other Dwarves in his home

"Who's the father?" He asked, Bilbo looked up at him noticing the sharp tone of his voice

"Getting into a fight with these Dwarves now is not a good idea." He answers him

"Neither is dragging a pregnant Hobbit down the rapped two weeks before he is due?" Bilbo open his mouth to say something but closed it in favour of drinking his tea "I think you should stay here until the baby is born it's not good for you to be running around like this."

"I have to go to the mountains I sign a contract." Bilbo tells him

"Hobbit your about to drop."

"I know." Bilbo said softly as he rubbed his bump.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo started to feel a dull ache start, he shrugged it off as to he had had a good hot bath in a long time or time to feel relaxed and rested. He tried to shrugged it off and carry on as normally as he could but. Bard did his best to make sure Bilbo slept in comfort and making sure that he was eating, they may have only been here for a day but Bilbo feel into a wonderful sleep that he needed after the day they had.

Thorin watched Bilbo drift off on a pile of pillows and blankets, he looked do small even tho he was pregnant Bard stood up from where he placed a blanket over Bilbo and walked over to Thorin "A word." He hissed at the Dwarf king, Thorin walk back into the kitchen and looked at the man. "What is your problem with that Hobbit?" Bard asked

"I have no problems with Bilbo?" He asked with a confused look on his face

"You're going to let that being into the mounting for a lump of bloody rock?" Thorin just stared at him

"What we have planned…"

"Do you know how far along he is? Do you know when he is due?" Bard asked raising his voice, Thorin open his mouth but couldn't saying anything because he didn't know

"Two weeks and if goes into labour when he is in there what do you think that dragon will do to him?" He hissed as he walked passed him and out the house, leaving all the Dwarves to look at Thorin.

He watched Bilbo waddle down the small dock, wearing clothes that was far too big for him, he winced and rubbed his bump as he get on the boat. Thorin shook his head he couldn't let his Hobbit and child go into the mounting, he climbed into the boat and stood in front of Bilbo "Are you alright my Halfling?" He asked, Bilbo forced a smiled on his face and looked at Thorin

"I'm fine." He said, it's now Thorin could see the bags under the Hobbit's eyes and his pale skin

"Oh Bilbo." He whispered as he picked up the Halfling and placed him on the dock neck to Kili who was passing swords to his brother

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked looking into his stormy eyes

"I want you to stay here, with Fili and Kili." He said, both brothers looked at each other and moved closer to Bilbo ready to protect the Halfling from anything and any one. The blonde Hobbit looked shocked and shook his head as he reached out for Thorin

"Thorin no you need me…you can't leave me here?" The Dwarf cupped his cheeks and let his thumb sweep across Bilbo's bottom lip noticing another wince on the Halfling's face "You need me." He cried

"I need you safe." Thorin whispered kissing his lips "You too close to your date." He told him as he moved to kiss the Halfling's hand soft hands.

Bilbo started to cry as he watched Thorin pull a bead out of his hair "Let Kili put this in your hair." He kissed him once again before he got back on the boat

"Thorin please." He cried as he watched the boat leaving and started to sail down the icy river "T…Thorin?" Bilbo whispered as he felt himself turn to Fili and cry into his chest as the town's people started to drifted away.

They stayed there for a moment Kili watching the boat leave before Bilbo let out a cry of pain his hands going to his bump as he felt water gush between his legs, Fili and Kili looked between each other and then to Oin, and Bofur who stayed behind as well "Come on Bilbo let's getting you inside." Bofur said

"My waters broke." Bilbo cried as he was helped back though the town. Fili picked up Bilbo and carried him

"Just breathe."

Bard open the door and looked down at the four Dwarves and Bilbo winced in the blonde Dwarves hold "He's in labour." Bofur said, the man open the door wide and let in as he heard Bilbo cry, "Someone get some warm water and blankets lots of blankets." Bard cried out to his two children "Where is Thorin?" He asked as he walked over to Bilbo who was placed into the table, sweat now being to cover his skin as he grabbed hands from Kili

"He's gone to the mountain." Kili told him, Bard walked over to Bilbo as he cried out again

"Bilbo I need to look." The curly blonde Hobbit nodded as he felt tears in his eyes as he leaned back into Kili's chest.

The Hobbit was stripped down from the waist down letting bard take a look "Bilbo you close I can see the head. How long have you been in labour?" Bard asked

"I…I don't know I started to feel something in the small hours." He winced

"Okay Bilbo when the next pain come push okay?" Bilbo nodded as he gripped the Dwarf's hand tightly

"I want Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he started to push

"I know Bilbo, I know, but you're doing great." Kili told him as he looked to his brother who was holding Bilbo's other hand. Bard looked down and reached down to the baby's head, Bilbo cried as he turned his head into Kili's neck panting heavy "We're nearly there Bilbo just a little more and then you can sleep." Bard said as he watched Bilbo's face, again Bilbo bared down

"It hurt." Bilbo cried as he pushed once again.

After a few more pushes there was a sounds of a baby screaming at the his lungs, Bilbo let out a gasp as he land back into Kili's hold breathing deeply and shivering, the dark hair man warped the new born in a blanket and place the child on the Hobbit's chest. Bilbo warped his arms around the small pink baby and held onto him crying in happiness as he looked at the bright blue eyes of his baby "Hello little Frodo." He whispered as he kissed his forehead.

After being cleaned up Bilbo was placed in a bed to sleep while his new born laid in an old cot that bard manage to get, the other Dwarves wondered when Thorin will be getting back and how long could they stayed there while they waited for him but for now they just watched over Bilbo and little prince Frodo as they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dwarves that remind in Lake Town watched over Bilbo and Frodo as they slept, until they feel a sleep by the make shift bed. Bard had been a great help as he made sure there was plenty of blankets, food and hot…ish water for the Halfling. Bilbo wakes up rubbing his eyes before he pulls himself out of the homemade bed and pads over to the crib and looked down at his new born son. Frodo just started to fuss when Bilbo scooped him up into his arms and held him close "Shhhh my sweet child." He whispered and rubbed his back and kissed his cheek as he walked back to the bed.

Frodo had his head on Bilbo's shoulder sucking his hand, Bilbo rubs his back before letting him dropped his shirt down his shoulder and let Frodo latch on and start feeding. He winced a little as he felt him tug a little at the nipple between his gums and looked up at Bilbo with bright blue eyes. "Easy now." Bilbo whispered as not to wake up the others around him he turned his head to look out the window where he could just see the lonely mountain "I know you can't see that well at the moment but that mountain over there is where your father is at the moment." He whispered "He's gone to find an object to help him reclaim his home." He sighed "He's a brave Dwarf just a little too stubborn."

Fili woke up to see Bilbo was sat on the bed feeding Frodo and talk about Thorin "He's good Dwarf and I'm sure he will find his way back to us." He Bilbo smiled softly as he pulled Frodo off his nipple and started burping him. Fili gently moved his brother's head off his own shoulders and placed him down onto the pillow before he walked over to Hobbit "Bilbo." He whispered as not scare the Halfling. Turning his head to look at the blonde Dwarf

"Sorry did I wake you?" Bilbo asked, Fili shook his head and he walked over to them and sat down

"No Kili was drooling." He said with a smiled as he watched Bilbo tap Frodo's back "Do you want something to drink?" Bilbo nodded

"Yes please." He smiled as Fili poured the hobbit a cup of water "Do you think they made it?" Bilbo asked

"I don't know, I'm sure uncle will do everything in his power to get back to you."

"I hope so." He sighed as he felt Frodo made a little hiccup sound and brought him down into his arms "Do you want to hold him?" Fili nodded and held his arms out letting Bilbo slide the baby into his arms

"He's so small."

Bard had managed to find some small baby clothes, but even then it seem to swamp Frodo as he was a little smaller than a human new born. Bilbo smile "Thank you for getting this." He said as he looked up at him

"Sorry it's big." He muttered as he handed Bilbo a cup of tea, the hobbit sipped his drink and sighed happily

"No it's fine it very kind of your to help." Bilbo said, Bard watched him as he caught Bilbo looking out towards the lonely mountain

"It will take days for them to come back, it's been a long time since anyone has gone towards the mountain the path will be hard to get thought." The dark haired man said, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Bilbo that they were still alive but all the same Bilbo just nodded as he drunk his tea.

The days become weeks and soon become months and still no sign of Thorin or the others, Bilbo looked at the mountain half waiting for it exploded into life, Fili and Kili walked up to Bilbo and stood either side of him "I think we should go to the mountain." Bilbo said not looking away

"I think we should take you to Rivendell Bilbo." Fili said, curly blonde turned his head and looked at the blonde Dwarf

"What?"

"We should take you to Rivendell along with Frodo and then we will go and find uncle." Kili said, Bilbo turned his head to Kili and blinked at him "Bilbo we can't lose you to."

"No! We all go!" He yelled as he turned to walk inside Bard's home.

Kili and Fili walked in after Bilbo and tried to speak to him "Bilbo you're the mother of the king's heir we are trying to protect you." Fili said as he watched Bilbo pick up Frodo

"And I'm saying I'm going with you, we've sat back for 3 months and still nothing from them, we haven't seen any smoke to say that the bloody dragon is a wake!" He yelled at them feeling months of pent up anger and worry start to leak

"Your right we don't know what happen to them? They could be dead, the elves could have taken them again or the orgs have them ort killed them we don't know Bilbo and we don't want to risk putting you into danger!" Fili told him as he took Bilbo's hands as the Hobbit supported Frodo with his other hand

"I need to go to see for myself Fili please, Bard can look after Frodo until we return but please let me come with you, I signed the contract." Bilbo looked at the young princes pleading with him with his eyes, the Dwarf sighed and nodded

"Okay Bilbo but you will do as I or Kili say do you understand if we say run you run, don't try to be brave try to live." He said

"I understand." Bilbo said, knowing that he wouldn't run he would try to help.

Bilbo wiped his eyes as he kissed his son's cheek before handing him over to Bard "If we…I mean if I don't come back…"

"I will raise him like he is my own kin." Bard said taking the baby into his arms, Bilbo smiled weakly and turned towards the small boat. Kili held out his hand to him and helped him onto the boat "There is still time Bilblo?" He whispered "If you want to stay?" Kili asked him, the blonde Hobbit smiled fakely at him

"No it's just hard to leave Frodo behind." He said as he turned around and watched as the boat started to pull away.


End file.
